Percy Jackson: Invictus
by ASUTC
Summary: The death of his mother showed Percy a completely new wrold one with gods and monsters. After being taken to the wolf house and trained a true roman Percy will be tested. Percy will have to fight especially when he has something to lose.


**Another Percy is a Roman fic added to this site I know original. But I'm going to try and make this something you might not have read before. I have also thought of a writing schedule which I will try and stick to it will probably be about two chapters a month. Now time to get this started.**

Pluto hated being the god of death, it meant that he was always the bearer of bad news whenever something happened to the extended family so to speak. By extended he means the mortals that his brothers were always getting with. He sighed running his hand through his hair. This was not going to be fun. He took a slow walk through Olympus, he loved it here, it was a stark contrast from the bleak underworld. He knew his brother, Neptune was currently in the throne room talking with Jupiter. He could sense them. Pushing open the doors, he walked to the two.

"Brother" he said gaining Neptune's attention "Sally...she" he didn't know what to say he couldn't crush his brother like this, could he?

"What?" Neptune asked "Spit it out brother"

Taking a deep breath Pluto explained "Sally she was attacked. She didn't make it, I'm sorry brother." He could tell how this effected Neptune the bright green eyes he often wore replace by murky green pools of sadness.

"Percy made it however" Pluto was thankful his ten year old nephew was at school during the attack

"He did?"

"Yes"

"Jupiter please, let me visit him...he needs to know"

"No it is against the laws. You know this" Jupiter said "But that doesn't mean someone else can't go in your place" he looked at Pluto. Pluto nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Pluto" Neptune called "Thank you"

 _*line break*_

Pluto walked down the busy streets of Manhattan towards the police station where his nephew was being kept. Stepping through the wooden doors he immediately noticed the mop of black hair and dull green eyes that looked so much like Neptunes. This was his nephew alright. He took a cautious step towards him. How would Percy react? Would he believe him? No probably not. He cleared his throat catching Percy's attention.

 _*line break*_

Percy Jackson was not okay. He didn't think he ever would be losing ones mother tends to do that to people. The past few hours were a blur, from being taken out of school, to finding out about his mother's death, to now sat in a police station looking up at a man he didn't know.

"Excuse me" the man seemed uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot "We've never met but I'm your uncle"

Percy's eyes widened he never even knew he had an uncle. His mom was an only child and his dad, well he'd never met him. Percy just stared. Pluto crouched down meeting Percy's eyes "I have a lot of explaining to do" Pluto said "It involves your father" Percy's jaw dropped, this man knew his father, that meant that he knew where he was, who he was. His eyes shone sea green meeting black.

"Tell me Percy. Do you know of the gods?"

 _*line break*_

Percy really didn't know what to think everything this man was saying made no sense yet at the same time it did.

"So, let me get this straight. You are the Roman god Pluto, my uncle, and I am the son of the sea god Neptune. Jupiter sent you here to tell me this instead of my father because of some acient laws and I need to go to the wolf house where I'll be trained and tested to see if I can go to Camp Jupiter, which is a place for people like me?" Percy said

"A place for demigods, yes"

"Where is this wolf house?"

"Sonoma valley, California" Pluto said "We could go now if you wish"

Percy met his uncles eyes and grinned. Maybe, just maybe Percy would be able to find a new family.

 _*line break*_

The wolf house definitely interested Percy it looked like a billionaire lumberjack hut. I was made of a mixture of wood and brick.

"Now, this is where I have to leave. Just enter and hopefully Lupa will accept you" Percy looked at his uncle gratitude etched into his features. It was the second time that day where Pluto has seen that face first on Neptune and now his sons. He just smiled before shadow travelling back to the underworld. Percy took a deep breath loving the fresh woodland air. Steeling his nerves he walked into the wolf house.

The wolf house was dark and smelt like dog. He made out a corridor and walked down it keeping a steady pace until he reached a dimly lit room. Tourches lined the wall and the bright orange of dusk shine through cracks in the roof. The room itself was full with wolves, some pups who looked on in interest behind their snarling mothers front legs, others were ready to attack at the slightest intention of hostility. But there was one standing above the rest one huge wolf with silver eyes and reddish brown fur. _That must be Lupa_ Percy thought. The wolf had an intense aura of power. Percy stopped in the middle of the room.

"I am Percy Jackson and I am the son of Neptune" he said looking Lupa straight in the eye "Train me"

Lupa stood easily towering over Percy.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes? Are you willing to suffer? Are you willing to bleed, sweat and cry? Are you willing to fight?" She asked

"Yes"

"Then welcome, Percy, to the wolf house"

 **Soooooooooo what do you think. Definitely one of the best things I've written I think. Now to clarify some things characters in this fic will be how I would imagine them to act so Percy will be more Roman, serious and intelligent instead of more laid back however he will still be blunt and sarcastic. Rate and review it means a lot and helps. If you have any ideas for this fic please tell me and I'll see if I can include them. Oh I forgot to mention pairings. This is gonna be a Preyna fic with side pairings of Jiper, Solanglio, Frazel, Annaleo (Annabeth x Leo think I've just made this name up cause I can't find it anywhere). But yeah review cause it helps a lot. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm writing this in my phone. Bye people.**


End file.
